Exes and NeverWeres
by Amory Vain
Summary: Serendipity: Dean offers comfort the only way he knows how. Dean/Jonathan; warning for sex.


**Exes and Never-Weres [[704 Words]] **  
_Serendipity_  
Dean/Jonathan  
Set after Jonathan and Dean reach Sara's house.  
Kissing, handjob

* * *

Jonathan tries for optimism, like you haven't been able to see through that act since _forever_. Says he'll be fine, and you believe it, but you know _he_ doesn't, not really. And he's lying there on the ground next to you, shoulder pressing warm against yours in the cold winter air, and he says _I'll be fine_, but you know him better than anyone. He's lost, feeling completely alone, and that's not fair when you're right here with him.

You're right here, and he needs _something_, so you turn to face him, press a hand to his chest. You touch, sliding fingers over fabric and under his jacket and you lean over to brush his lips with your own. "Hey, come on," you whisper, warming his body with yours, "hey, come on. You'll be fine, Jon."

"Dean, wait. Stop." He pushes you back, sitting up on his elbows to squint at you in the near-dark. "What are you trying to do, here?"

"You know." And you sit up, too, sprawled almost on top of him. His hand is cold where you take it in yours, rubbing for friction and heat.

"This isn't a good—I thought we decided this was just a phase we had back at school." The fact that he manages a half-chuckle, an air quote with his free hand is evidence he's feeling better, and you smile, lacing your fingers together.

"Well, I guess it wasn't." You reach and he lets you kiss him, lets you work his mouth open to run tongue over teeth. When you shift into him, though, pressing against his lap in a way you only wish was subtle, he stops you with a hand and turns his head.

"Don't, Dean. I know what you're doing, and I don't need it. I don't need a rebound fuck." He sighs, breath fogging the air, and shivers. Looks at you again and shakes his head.

You know the script; you've played out this scene almost more times than you can count over the years. So you smirk and play with the top button on his shirt, feeling the raised outline of his collarbone beneath cotton. "I'm not saying you do, but that's what you always say, Jon, right before you come crawling into my bed. Come on."

He almost relents, and you can see it, but then he looks around at the house, Sara's house, and "Crawling? _I_ didn't decide to jump you outside your ex-soulmate's house. This is insane."

And that should make you give up, yesterday it would've, but today—"What can I say, Jon?" And you grind into him, shameless, "I guess I'm a jackass."

His eyes widen at the contact and there's a faint flush making its way up his neck; his lips part, but he swallows the moan before you hear more than a ragged exhale. "You—

"You are, damn it." And he's kissing you, gripping the back of your neck, your hair like he'll drown if he lets go. Now it's you who's groaning, pulling him closer, pushing him down and working his shirt open.

You're like that for several minutes, writhing against each other, and he's sucking a bruise over your throat when your hand finally finds his cock. You stroke once, twice, setting up a rhythm that has him sinking his teeth into your neck, making the most desperate noises for you. You throw your head back, imagining the words he's mouthing, _ohgodyesDeanohyesplease_ muffled against your skin, and maybe you don't hear something like _oh, Sara_ when he comes, falling back and panting on the path beneath you.

He scrubs a fist across his mouth, glancing around and watching you sit up to straighten your clothes. "We shouldn't—we shouldn't have done this here, right outside—"

"Think she noticed, Jon?" you snap, more angry with yourself than him. "What do you think she's been doing _inside_ all this time with that blonde guy?"

You stand and walk back to the car, examining your reflection in the windshield to see if the wet over your throat is blood or just saliva. "_Ex_-soulmate, you called her. Christ."

He's looking back at the house, but he nods, frowning. "Yeah. I guess I did."


End file.
